lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.13 Der Mann aus Tallahassee/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Locke sitzt in einem großen geschäftigen Versicherungsbüro vor einem Schreibtisch. Eine ziemlich kurzangebundene Versicherungsangestellte füllt einen Bogen mit seinen Angaben aus. Versicherungsangestellte: Name? Locke: John Locke. Versicherungsangestellte: Familienstand, Mr. Locke? Locke: Äh, ledig. Versicherungsangestellte: Freundin? Locke: Nein. Versicherungsangestellte: Leben Ihre Eltern noch? Locke: [Zögert kurz] Ich bin bei Pflegeeltern aufgewachsen und kenne meine richtigen Eltern nicht. Versicherungsangestellte: Haben Sie mal daran gedacht, Ihre leiblichen Eltern ausfindig zu machen? Locke: Äh, äh... ich wüsste nicht, wieso das wichtig ist. Versicherungsangestellte: [Streng] Es ist sogar ausgesprochen wichtig, Mr. Locke, denn wenn Sie weiterhin vom Staat Ihre Behindertenrente erhalten wollen, dann muss ich herausfinden, ob sich Ihre Situation verändert hat oder nicht. Und? Wie steht's mit Ihrem Appetit? Locke: Ganz gut. Versicherungsangestellte: [Überfliegt ihre Unterlagen.] Sie reichen offenbar keine Rechnungen mehr zur Erstattung Ihrer Therapie ein. Locke: Tja, ich geh da nicht mehr hin. [Er winkt ab, wirkt genervt.] Zeitverschwendung. Die Dame betrachtet ihn etwas verkniffen, legt ihren Stift beiseite, greift nach einem Stempel und drückt ihn oben auf das Antragsformular. „Unterstützung ausgesetzt“ steht jetzt auf dem Blatt. Grimmig starrt Locke darauf. Versicherungsangestellte: Die Unterstützung wird vorübergehend ausgesetzt, Mr. Locke. Wenn Sie wieder zur Therapie gehen, können Sie sie wieder neu beantragen. Locke: [Deutlich frustriert.] Ich bin also nur vorübergehend arbeitsunfähig? Versicherungsangestellte: Depressionen können vorübergehend sein, und da Sie Ihre Therapie abgebrochen haben, geht es Ihnen anscheinend besser. Damit legt sie seinen Antrag beiseite. Locke: [Murmelt spöttisch] Wenn Sie das sagen. Und er steht auf. Und geht. Versicherungsangestellte: Der Nächste! Inselabschnitt Locke, Kate und Sayid stehen noch immer verdeckt hinter Büschen und Hecken am Rande des Dorfes der Anderen und sehen entsetzt zu Jack hinüber, der mit Tom einen Football wirft. Tom: Wirf ihn her. Na los, mach schon. Kate: [Zutiefst verstört] Was tut er da? Niemand antwortet. Alle starren. Auch Danielle, die sich wie immer abseits hält. Wieder wirft Tom den Football, wieder fängt Jack ihn auf. Tom: Gut gefangen! Danielle wendet sich ab. Da kommt Juliet über die Wiese gelaufen. Stimme: Ich bin gleich bei euch. Tom: Kein Problem, lass dir Zeit. Juliet: Jack! Sie lacht, bleibt stehen, lässt sich von Jack den Ball zuwerfen. Tom: Hey! Kate runzelt verwirrt die Stirn. Kate: Die Frau hat Saywer und mir geholfen zu fliehen. Juliet geht zu Jack hinüber, der wieder den Ball hat, legt ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, sagt irgend etwas zu ihm. Jack: Was gibt's? Juliet: Hör zu, es wäre vielleicht wichtig, dass du dich nochmal mit Ben unterhältst.. Misstrauisch betrachtet Kate die beiden. Sayid wirft ihr einen Blick zu, bemerkt plötzlich etwas, sieht sich um, geht suchend ein paar Schritte. Kate: [Leise] Hey, was ist? Sayid: [Ebenfalls flüsternd] Danielle… Danielle ist nicht mehr da. Kate: John, Rousseau ist weg. Doch Locke hat nur Augen für Jack und Juliet, sieht ihnen zu, wie sie zu einem der Häuser hinübergehen. Juliet klopft, öffnet die Tür, verschwindet im Haus. Jack wartet draußen. Gleich darauf geht die Tür wieder auf und Ben wird in einem Rollstuhl nach draußen geschoben, hält vor Jack an, redet mit ihm, streckt seine Hand aus. Jack: Und, wie geht's dir? Ben: Du hast mir geholfen, und ich werde zu meinem Wort stehen. Jack nimmt sie und schüttelt sie. Kate ist entsetzt. Sayid runzelt die Stirn. Locke: Die Sache wird um einiges schwieriger, als wir dachten. Kate, Sayid und Locke haben sich in den Dschungel zurückgezogen, und während Kate ihr Gewehr lädt, entfacht eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen ihr und Sayid. Locke sitzt still daneben. Sayid: Wie stellst du dir das vor? Sollen wir die Leute abknallen und das Beste hoffen? Kate: Wir sind hier, um Jack zu retten, und das ziehen wir durch. Sayid: Aber die Umstände haben sich offenbar geändert. Vielleicht will er gar nicht gerettet werden. Kate: [Aufgebracht] Das ist nicht er. Der Mann da ist nicht Jack! Sie haben irgendwas mit ihm gemacht. Als sie uns gefangen haben, wurden wir unter Drogen gesetzt. Sayid: Er wirkt aber gar nicht wie unter Drogen. Kate: Die haben ihn entführt und gefangengehalten. Sowas vergisst man nicht einfach. Sayid: Richtig, aber solange wir nicht mehr wissen, sollten wir nicht unser Leben riskieren. Kate: Ich lass ihn nicht im Stich. Sayid: Vielleicht haben wir keine Wahl. Locke: Es ist Jack. Sayid und Kate sehen ihn an. Locke wirkt im Gegensatz zu ihnen geradezu überruhig und gelassen. Locke: Als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hab, setzte er sein Leben auf's Spiel indem er Verletzte aus dem brennenden Flugzeugwrack zog. Wenn er einem der Anderen die Hand reicht, dann bestimmt nicht ohne guten Grund. Wir müssen einfach dahin und rausfinden, was los ist. Kate und Sayid tauschen einen Blick. Halten inne. Sayid: Und wie sollen wir vorgehen? Locke: Wir warten auf die Nacht und versuchen Jack allein zu erwischen. Und wenn er raus will, holen wir ihn raus. Rückblick Locke sitzt in seinem Apartment auf dem Sofa, isst eine Fertigmahlzeit und sieht dabei fern. Amanda: So viel wissen wir Crystal, die bolivianischen Goldreserven wurden gestern Nacht gegen zwei Uhr gestohlen. Crystal: Amanda, das bedeutet... Amanda: Die Kobra.. Crystal: ..ist zurück. Oh, in Deckung. Ah. Amanda: Bist du verletzt? Crystal: Ich kann ihn nicht sehen. Amanda: Da, er hat sich dahinter versteckt. Ich sehe seine Arme. Crystal: Ich krieg ihn nicht zu fassen. Da klopft es an der Tür. Verwundert steht Locke auf, geht zur Tür, öffnet. Ein junger Mann steht davor. Peter Talbot: Hallo, John Locke? Locke: Tut mir sehr Leid. Keine Vertreter. [Er deutet auf einen roten Aufkleber, der über dem Briefschlitz an seiner Haustür klebt.] Da auf dem Schild steht's. Peter: Nein, ich will.. ich will Ihnen nichts verkaufen. Hören Sie, mein Name ist Peter Talbot. Ich würde gern kurz mit Ihnen sprechen. Locke: [Skeptisch] Ach, ja? Worüber denn? Peter: Über meine Mutter. Es ist so, äh.. ich fürchte sie steckt ziemlich in Schwierigkeiten. Locke: Ich glaube, Sie verwechseln mich. Schon will er sich abwenden, die Tür wieder schließen. Peter: Wie viele Nieren haben Sie? Da bleibt Locke stehen und sieht den jungen Mann wieder an. Gleich darauf sitzt Peter in Lockes Wohnzimmer und erzählt, während Locke für sie beide Kaffee anrichtet. Peter: Sie hat ihn vor zwei Monaten kennengelernt. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick, hat sie gesagt. Er ist charmant, nett, witzig. Der Mann heißt Adam Seward. Er war Geschäftsführer einer Computerfirma in Ontario. Jedenfalls hatte Adam irgendwas Besonderes an sich. Meine Mom war von Anfang an total verrückt nach dem Kerl. Als sie sich zwei Monate kannten, hat sie seinen Heiratsantrag angenommen. Irgendwas war mit ihm. Mein Bauch hat mir gesagt, dass er irgendwas im Schilde führt, also hab ich Nachforschungen angestellt. Locke hat die Kaffeetassen ins Wohnzimmer gebracht und auf den Tisch gestellt, setzt sich Peter gegenüber auf das Sofa. Locke: Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was das Ganze mit mir zu tun hat. Peter: Tja, das werd ich Ihnen sofort erklären, Mr. Locke. Sie haben Adam Seward eine Niere gespendet. Allerdings hatte er damals einen anderen Namen. Er hieß zu dem Zeitpunkt Anthony Cooper. Locke starrt ihn an. Peter holt Fotos hervor, zeigt sie Locke. Anthony Cooper ist darauf zu sehen, den Arm um die Schulter einer Frau gelegt, beide strahlen in die Kamera. Peter: Ich hab nur seine medizinischen Unterlagen gefunden. Und da hab ich entdeckt, dass er der Empfänger einer Spenderniere war, und zwar von.. Ihnen. Und ich dachte mir, hey, so übel kann er nicht sein, wenn ihm jemand eine Niere spendet.. oder? Locke ist verstimmt, versucht abzuwiegeln, sich nicht darauf einzulassen. Locke: Wissen Sie, es war... eine anonyme Spende. Wir sind uns nie begegnet. Peter: [Sichtlich enttäuscht] Sind Sie sich sicher? Locke: [Fest.] Ja. Tut mir sehr leid. Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Inselabschnitt Inzwischen ist es dunkel geworden rings um das Dorf der Anderen herum. Kate, Sayid und Locke warten wieder angespannt hinter den Büschen. Locke beobachtet das Dorf durch sein Fernglas. Schließlich tauchen Jack und Juliet wieder auf, bleiben vor einem der Häuser stehen, reden, lachen. Juliet: Ja, da hast du wohl Recht... Okay, gute Nacht. Schlaf schön. Jack: Ja, du auch. Juliet: Wir sehen uns morgen. Kate nimmt Locke das Fernglas aus der Hand. Sieht zu, wie Jack die Tür öffnet und Juliet eintreten lässt, sein Blick noch einmal durch das Dorf schweift, ehe er die Tür schließt und im Haus verschwindet. Kate setzt das Fernglas wieder ab. Locke: Sayid, bewach den Vordereingang. Ich gebe von hinten Deckung. [Zu Kate] Und du gehst durch die Seitentür. Kate: Was? Muss ich allein da rein? Locke: Es ist besser, wenn er zuerst nur dich sieht. Kate: In Ordnung. Und sie machen sich eilig auf den Weg. Locke geht um das Haus herum, Sayid sucht Deckung hinter einem Baum nahe der Front, Kate läuft zur Tür hinüber. Wäsche hängt neben dem Haus auf einer Leine, flattert leicht im Wind. Ringsum im nachtschwarzen Dschungel quaken Frösche. Kein Mensch ist zu sehen. Als Kate ganz leise ins Haus hineinschleicht, hört sie ein Klavier. Jemand spielt ganz sacht, ganz sanft, eine traurige Melodie. Lautlos folgt sie der Melodie, überquert den dunklen Flur bishin zu einem Zimmer. Sieht das Klavier. Und Jack, der davor sitzt und spielt. Den Rücken zur Tür gewandt. Kate bliebt stehen, lässt das Gewehr sinken, starrt Jack an, bestürzt und gerührt zugleich. Als sie langsam einen Schritt ins Zimmer hineintritt, knarrt der Boden unter ihren Füßen. Und Jack dreht sich um. Erblickt Kate. Und kann keine Worte finden. Kate: [Tonlos, ergriffen] Hi. Jack: [Bestürzt] Was-was willst du denn hier? Kate: Ich will dich hier rausholen. Sie stellt das Gewehr ab. Jack: Nein, Kate, geh! Auf der Stelle! Los! Kate: Jack – Er springt auf. Jack: Kate, die beobachten mich! Entsetzt wandern ihre Augen durchs Zimmer, entdecken eine Kamera an der Wand. Jack: Los, verschwinde! Kate: Ich werd dich nicht im Stich lassen. Jack: Doch wirst du! Er geht auf sie zu, doch zu spät, schon springen die Türen auf, und zwei bewaffnete Männer kommen herein. Einer fällt über Kate her, der andere richtet seine Waffe auf Jack. Ryan: Runter! Hinlegen, na los! Jack: Lasst sie ihn Ruhe! Ryan: Runter! Jack: Ihr sollt sie loslassen! Ryan: Los, weg da, Doc! Sofort weg da. Langsam weicht Jack zurück. Der zweite Mann drückt Kate auf den Boden hinunter. Kate: Ja.. Ah! Und noch zwei Männer kommen herein, Sayid zwischen ihnen. Kate: Jack! Richard: Haltet ihn fest. Sie drücken auch Sayid auf den Boden runter. Kate: Jack! Jack! Jack steht nur hilflos da und muß zusehen, Ryans Waffe fest auf ihn gerichtet. Dann wendet der sich an Kate, richtet die Waffe auf sie. Ryan: [Zu Kate] Wer ist noch bei euch? Kate antwortet nicht, sieht zu Jack hinauf. Kate: Jack…? Doch er weicht ihrem Blick aus. Jack: Antworte auf die Frage, Kate. Kate starrt ihn an. Ryan: [Entsichert seine Waffe] Also gut, zweiter Versuch.. wer ist noch bei euch? Kate senkt den Blick von Jack, sieht Sayid an, der neben ihr flach am Boden liegt und ihr verhalten zunickt. Kate: Niemand. Niemand außer uns ist hier. Sie sieht wieder zu Jack auf. Der sagt kein Wort. Ben liegt in seinem Bett und schläft. Als es irgendwo im Haus knarrt, springen seine Augen auf. Er blickt alarmiert um sich, doch es ist zu dunkel, etwas zu sehen, so greift er nach der Fernbedienung für sein Krankenbett und lässt das Kopfteil höherfahren, damit er aufgerichtet sitzen kann. Die Gardine an seinem offenen Fenster weht. Ben: Alex? Keine Antwort. Als er den Arm ausstreckt und die Nachttischlampe anknipst, kommt John in sein Schlafzimmer. Die Waffe fest in der Hand. Ben: [Entsetzt und sichtlich erschrocken] John! Locke: Schht. Sprich nicht so laut. Ben: Okay.. Locke lässt wachsam seinen Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten. Ben: Ist schon gut, John. Du musst nicht mit der Waffe auf mich zielen. Ich kann dir sagen, wo Jack ist. Locke: Ich will nicht wissen, wo Jack ist. Ich will wissen, wo das U-Boot ist. Ben verzieht keine Miene. Locke: Das U-Boot... wo ist es? Ben: Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, John. Was für ein U-Boot? Locke: Das U-Boot, das eure Verbindung zur Außenwelt darstellt. Das, von dem mir Mikhail, dein Mitstreiter, erzählt hat, kurz bevor ich ihn getötet hab. Ben verzieht immer noch keine Miene. Doch als vom Flur her eine verschlafene Stimme hereinhallt, ändert sich das augenblicklich. Alex: Dad? Mit wem redest du da? Ben: [Besorgt] Alex, komm bloß nicht rein! Doch es ist zu spät, schon hat John die Tür aufgerissen, sieht die erschrockene Alex davorstehen und packt sie, zerrt sie ins Zimmer hinein, presst seine Hand auf ihren Mund, als sie aufschreit. Alex: Was wollen S... Locke: [Zu Ben, der ganz außer sich ist vor Sorge.] Sag ihr, sie soll den Mund halten! Ben: Alex, bitte... Von draußen schallt eine weitere Stimme herein. Tom: Ben, bist du wach? Locke sieht sich hastig nach einem Versteck um, schleppt Alex mit sich in einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Alex zappelt und wehrt sich, doch kann nicht von ihm loskommen. Alex: Nein! Die beiden verschwinden im Schrank. Ben liegt reglos auf seinem Bett. Tom: Ich komm jetzt rein. Locke belauscht das Gespräch von seinem Versteck aus, die Waffe unentwegt auf Alex gerichtet. Ben: Was ist denn? Tom: Es geht um Austen und Jarrah. Sie sind hier. Irgendwie haben sie uns gefunden. Ben: Wo sind sie jetzt? Tom: Wir haben sie gefangengenommen. Wir halten sie drüben bei mir fest. Willst du mit rüber kommen? Ben: Nein. Ihr müsst sie trennen. Ich will wissen, wie sie uns gefunden haben. Tom: Was ist mit Juliet und Shephard? Morgen sollen wir doch... Ben: Ich kümmere mich darum. Geh jetzt. Tom: Verstanden. Ben: Richard, Augenblick noch. Tom: Ich warte draußen. Er geht. Der zweite Mann, Richard, bleibt vor Bens Bett stehen. Ben: Bring mir den Mann aus Tallahassee her. Locke in seinem Versteck kneift verwirrt die Augen zusammen. Richard: Wozu brauchst du ihn denn? Ben: Mach's einfach. Na los. Richard: Okay. Richard geht, kaum fällt die Tür hinter ihm zu, kommen Locke und Alex wieder aus dem Schrank heraus. Locke: Den Mann aus Tallahassee? Was ist das... sowas wie'n Code? Ben: [Sarkastisch] Nein, John, dummerweise haben wir keinen Code für: "Im Schrank steht ein Mann, der meiner Tochter eine Waffe an die Schläfe hält." [Grimmig.] Obwohl wir anscheinend einen brauchten. Locke: [Ohne darauf einzugehen.] Sayid... hatte einen Rucksack dabei. [Er zeigt auf Alex.] Ich möchte, dass sie ihn mir holt. Ben: Okay. Aber ich sag dir, John, meine Tochter hat zur Zeit was gegen mich, [Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu] darum weiß ich nicht, ob es klug ist, wenn du mich als Geisel festhältst. Alex: [Vorwurfsvoll] Dad... [Sie sieht Locke an] Ich hole Ihnen, was Sie wollen. Locke nickt und Alex verlässt das Zimmer. Rückblick Locke betritt einen bunteleganten Blumenladen, sieht sich suchend um, und es dauert nicht lange, bis er Anthony Cooper entdeckt, der hier mit seiner Zukünftigen Blumen für die anstehende Hochzeit aussucht. Locke, kaum hinter Blumen verborgen, beobachtet die beiden. Mrs. Talbot: Ich suche etwas ganz Besonderes. Eine Tischdekoration, die die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute auf sich zieht, verstehen Sie? [Sie hält ein Bouquet in der Hand und wendet sich an Anthony] Liebling? Was sagst du zu diesem Gesteck? Cooper: Sieht schön aus. Wie gefällt es dir? Mrs. Talbot: Ganz gut. Es dürfte aber noch etwas größer sein. Cooper: Ja... größer wäre schön. Er bemerkt Locke und erstarrt, verliert sein Lächeln, wirkt plötzlich etwas fahrig. Cooper: Ähm... ich seh mich mal da hinten um. Er lässt seine Verlobte stehen, geht zu Locke hinüber, der lächelt. Doch es wirkt nicht mal halb echt. Es wirkt verbissen. Cooper: Hallo John. Locke: Wird's ne große Hochzeitsgesellschaft oder nur ihr und der Pfarrer? Cooper antwortet nicht. Locke: Du konntest mich nicht einladen, hm, wär dir wohl zu peinlich, mich allen Leuten vorzustellen. Cooper: Und woher weißt du, dass ich vorhabe zu heiraten...? Locke: Ich weiß es, weil ihr Sohn gerade bei mir war und gefragt hat, wieso du eine Niere von mir hast. [Cooper wird nachdenklich.] Er ahnt etwas, aber er kann es nicht beweisen. Also kam er in der Hoffnung zu mir, dass ich seine Zweifel ausräumen würde. Cooper: Was hast du zu ihm gesagt? Locke sieht zu Mrs. Talbot hinüber, die sich fröhlich um nichts als die Blumen kümmert. Locke: [Aufgebracht.] Du lügst sie doch an, oder nicht? Du machst das alles nur wegen ihres Geldes? Cooper: Was willst du eigentlich, John? Locke: Ich will, dass das ein Ende hat. Ich will, dass du diese Hochzeit absagst. Cooper: [Grimmig] Wieso tust du das? Locke: Weil es... weil es nicht fair ist. Du machst den Leuten weis, dass sie eine Familie gründet, und dann hinterlässt du einen Scherbenhaufen. Und das werde ich nie wieder zulassen. Du wirst die Verlobung auflösen und verschwinden, sonst werd ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Grimmig starrt Cooper ihn an, wendet sich ohne ein Wort ab, will ihn stehenlassen, doch Locke packt seinen Arm, hält ihn zurück. Locke: Ich will es dich sagen hören. Sag diese Hochzeit ab. Für einen langen Moment starren die beiden einander an. Dann nickt Cooper. Cooper: Okay, John. Ich tu es. Und Locke lässt ihn gehen. Völlig aufgewühlt. Inselabschnitt Locke sitzt schräg vor Bens Bett in einem Sessel und starrt vor sich hin, völlig in Gedanken verloren. Ben rutscht etwas unbehaglich auf seinem Bett herum. Ben: Würdest du mir helfen, mich in den Stuhl zu setzen? Locke sieht auf, runzelt die Stirn, rührt sich jedoch nicht. Ben: Keine Tricks, ich versprech's dir. Ich wünsch mir nur etwas Würde. Grade du müsstest doch wissen, wie wichtig es ist, Würde zu bewahren. Locke sieht ihn noch einen Moment lang stumm an, dann steht er auf. Ben: Danke. Locke geht, um den Rollstuhl zu holen. Ben: Also sag mal, John, wie willst du unser U-Boot eigentlich steuern? Es ist voll mit komplizierter Technik, du kannst nicht einfach auf "Auftauchen" drücken. Locke: Irgendwas fällt mir schon ein. Und du weißt ja, ich war Kommandeur bei der Navy. Ben wirft ihm einen fast überraschten Blick zu. Locke lächelt. Stellt den Rollstuhl neben dem Bett ab, tritt näher an Ben heran. Locke: Leg mir die Arme um den Hals, und dann heb ich dich da raus. Ben: Was ist in dem Rucksack, John? Locke hält inne. Ben: Wenn du Mikhail getroffen hast, dann musst du in der Funkstation gewesen sein. Das bedeutet, du hast den Sprengstoff gefunden. Du hast überhaupt nicht vor, in dem U-Boot wegzufahren, oder? Du willst es zerstören. Locke antwortet nicht. Ben: Ich kenne dich, John Locke. Locke: Du kennst mich ganz und gar nicht. Ben: Du wurdest in Kalifornien geboren und du bist bei Pflegeeltern aufgewachsen. Du hast einen großen Teil deines Lebens in Tustin vergeudet, wo du bei einem Verpackungshersteller als Laufbursche gearbeitet hast. [Locke schluckt.] In den vier Jahren bevor du auf dieser Insel gelandet bist, hast du im Rollstuhl gesessen. [Locke starrt ihn an.] Und wie es dazu gekommen ist, weiß ich auch. Es ist ganz still, als die beiden einander anstarren. Ben: Sag mir, John... hat es wehgetan? Lockes Mundwinkel zuckt, er runzelt die Stirn, seine Stimme nur ein verbissenes Flüstern. Locke: Ich hab gespürt, wie mein Rücken zerbrochen ist. Was denkst du denn? Ben starrt ihn nur an. Kate ist allein in einem Raum, in dem es neben Sofa und Fußballtisch auch einen Billardtisch gibt. Auf dem sitzt sie und versucht verbissen, die Füße durch die hinter dem Rücken zusammengebundenen Hände zu fädeln. Es ist ihr gerade gelungen, als die Tür aufgeht. Tom kommt herein. Kate sitzt still, sieht ihn an. Die zusammengebundenen Hände jetzt auf dem Schoß. Tom bleibt in der Tür stehen. Tom: Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich so schnell wiederzusehen, Kate. Kate antwortet nicht, und Tom wendet sich an jemanden, der bei ihm vor der Tür ist, den Kate aber noch nicht sehen kann. Tom: Du musst da drinnen vorsichtig sein. Er deutet auf sein Ohr, wie um zu verdeutlichen, dass auch hier jedes Wort belauscht wird, ehe er Jack den Weg in den Raum freigibt. Jack: Danke. Tom geht, schließt die Tür. Jack sieht Kate an, doch kurz nur, dann wandert sein Blick durch den Raum hindurch, an dessen Wand stehen ein Tisch und Stühle, Jack nimmt sich einen Stuhl, stellt ihn auf halbem Weg zwischen Tür und Kate ab, mit der Lehne zu Kate gewandt, setzt sich darauf, die Arme über der Lehne verschränkt, sieht sie an. Kate beobachtet ihn die ganze Zeit über ohne ein Wort, ohne sich zu regen. Es ist ganz still. Jack: Haben sie dir wehgetan? Kate: Nein. Und dir, Jack? Jack lacht leise, fast halb spöttisch, schüttelt den Kopf. Jack: Nein. Und wieder wird es still. Jack weicht ihrem Blick aus. Kate runzelt die Stirn, rutscht vom Billardtisch herunter, sieht um sich. Kate: Was ist das alles hier? Jack: Der Ort, an dem sie leben. Kate: Und die, die entführt worden sind. Die Kinder? Jack: Denen geht's gut. Kate: [Fassungslos] Ach, wirklich? Jack nickt. Sagt nichts. Wirkt sehr weit weg hinter seiner Stuhllehne. Und Kate kann es nicht fassen. Kate: [Bitter] Hast du die Seite gewechselt? Jack: [Leise] Es gibt keine Seite, auf der ich stehe, Kate. Kate starrt ihn an, kommt auf ihn zu. Kate: Was haben sie dir angetan? Jack: [Weicht wieder ihrem Blick aus, schüttelt den Kopf.] Gar nichts. Kate: Und wieso verhältst du dich dann so? Sie bleibt vor ihm stehen. Er sieht ihr nicht in die Augen, sieht auf den Boden herunter, sucht nach Worten. Jack: Es gibt keine... Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass ich.. Kate: [Aufgebracht] Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen, also warum sagst du mir nicht, was los ist? Jack: [Redet dazwischen, nicht weniger laut und aufgebracht.] Ich sagte, ihr solltet nicht meinetwegen herkommen. Er sieht sie an, und Kate verstummt für einen Moment. Kate: Und das war wirklich dein Ernst? Er senkt den Kopf, versucht sich zu sammeln, sucht wieder nach Worten, holt schon Luft, sieht wieder auf, sieht sie an. Und sagt dann doch nichts. Senkt doch wieder den Blick. Kate betrachtet ihn stumm, schmerzlich, geht langsam zu ihm, legt ihre Hand auf seine, erst eine, dann die andere, kniet sich vor ihn, sieht ihn an. Jacks Finger schließen sich um ihre. Für einen Augenblick ist es ganz still. Kate: [Leise] Was haben sie dir angetan, Jack? Er sieht sie an, zögert wieder und sagt es dann doch. Jack: [Leise] Ich hab einen Deal mit denen. Sie wollen mich gehen lassen. Kate: [Verwirrt, Tränen in den Augen.] Wohin? Jack: Nach Hause. Stille. Kate: Wann? Jack: Schon morgen früh. [Kate senkt den Blick, Jack wirft einen prüfenden Blick durch den Raum, ehe er sich näher an sie heranbeugt.] Ich versuche Hilfe zu holen... das ist die Chance, ich muss sie nutzen. Kate: Du vertraust diesen Typen? Das sind doch Lügner. Warum glaubst du ihnen mehr.. Jack: Ich vertraue ihnen, weil du es mir gesagt hast, Kate. Sie starrt ihn an. Jack: Das war, als du mich gebeten hast, Sawyer zu retten. Kate: [Vollkommen verwirrt und bestürzt] Jack... was haben sie dir gesagt? Noch ehe er antworten kann, geht die Tür auf. Juliet taucht auf. Juliet: Jack, wir sollten jetzt gehen. Kate schließt die Augen. Jack: Ich komme gleich. Juliet nickt und geht. Kate wendet sich ab, bleibt auf dem Boden sitzen, dreht ihm den Rücken zu, fährt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Jack: Ich wollte nicht, dass du meinetwegen zurückkommst, und ich wünschte.. du hättest dich dran gehalten. Kate sieht aus, als wollte sie zu weinen anfangen. Jack steht auf, geht zu ihr, bleibt hinter ihr stehen, beugt sich ganz nah zu ihr herunter. Jack: [Flüstert] Aber ich komme wieder und rette dich. Und dann geht er. Rückblick Als Locke vom Einkaufen nach Hause kommt, warten auf dem Parkplatz zwei Polizisten auf ihn. Detective Mason: John Locke? Locke: Ja? Detective Mason: Detective Mason. Das ist Detective Reed. Dürfen wir Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen? Locke: [Verwundert aber höflich] Ja, natürlich. Detective Mason: Kennen Sie einen Mann namens Peter Talbot? Locke: [Rasch] Nein, den kenn ich nicht Detective Reed: Schlank, braune Haare, Anfang Zwanzig... Detective Mason: Falls es Ihnen hilft, wir glauben, dass er Sie vor zwei Tagen in Ihrer Wohnung besucht hat. Locke: Oh! Oh, oh ja. Ja, er war irgendein Vertreter. Ich... ich... äh, ich hab ihn weggeschickt. Detective Mason: Mr. Talbots Familie hat ein Vermögen von ungefähr 200 Millionen Dollar. Nur mal so aus Neugier, was wollte Ihnen der junge Mann an der Haustür denn verkaufen? Locke: Tja, ich.. ich sagte doch, ich kannte ihn überhaupt nicht, also.. Detective Mason: Warum hatte er dann einen Zettel mit Ihrem Namen und Ihrer Adresse dabei, Mr. Locke? Locke: [Alarmiert] Wieso.. haben Sie denn den Mann durchsucht? Detective Mason: Weil Peter Talbot tot ist. Locke fehlen die Worte. Inselabschnitt Ben sitzt in seinem Rollstuhl neben dem Bett, Locke steht am Fenster und wartet, daß Alex zurückkommt. Ben: Es war nicht gerade einfach. [Locke sieht ihn an.] Ständig mit dir zusammen in der Station zu sein. Zu wissen, dass ich nicht einfach frei rumlaufen konnte. Und dich nicht nach deinem Geheimnis fragen zu dürfen, ohne zu verraten wer ich wirklich bin. Locke: [Wendet sich vom Fenster ab.] Na dann frag mich jetzt... [Spöttisch.] Jetzt da ich weiß, wer du wirklich bist. Ben: Ist es sofort passiert? [Er klingt plötzlich ganz aufgeregt.] Gleich als hier hergekommen seid? Locke: Ja. Ben: Und du konntest wieder laufen? Das Gefühl ist sofort nach dem Absturz zurückgekommen? Locke: Das bedeutet das Wörtchen "sofort", Ben. [Und dann wird ihm plötzlich etwas klar.] Du fragst dich, wieso es nicht auch bei dir so ist. [Ben sagt kein Wort.] Du kommst nicht so schnell auf die Beine, wie du es gern hättest. Wie lange ist es her seit Jack dich operiert hat? Eine Woche? Und da wir grad dabei sind, wie bist du überhaupt krank geworden? Ben: Hast du Angst, dass die Lähmung zurückkommt? Locke, bis dahin noch sichtlich selbstsicher, weicht seinem Blick aus. Und Ben genießt es. Ben: Willst du das U-Boot nur deshalb zerstören? Weil du weißt, wenn du die Insel verlässt, wirst du wieder im Rollstuhl landen. Locke: [Gespielt gelassen.] Hast du was zu Essen da? Es ist dunkel im Dorf. Sayid ist an das Schaukelgerüst eines Spielplatzes gekettet. Zwei Männer stehen in der Nähe und bewachen ihn. Als Alex zu ihnen kommt, sieht Sayid auf, sieht sie an, starrt fast. Ryan: Hey! [Alex wendet den Blick von Sayid.] Geh nach Hause, Kleine. Du weißt doch, du darfst hier nicht sein. Alex: Mein Vater will, dass ich ihm den Rucksack bringe. Ryan: Wieso? Alex: Keine Ahnung, Ryan, er hat mir gesagt, ich soll ihn holen. Ryan überlegt kurz, betrachtet Alex fast misstrauisch, gibt dann aber nach, schnappt sich den Rucksack und hält ihn ihr hin. Ryan: Na schön. Da hast du ihn. Alex nimmt ihn und wendet sich zum Gehen. Sie ist schon fast vom Spielplatz herunter. Sayid: Du bist Alex, richtig? Ryan: Hey! Schnauze. Alex: [Bleibt stehen.] Woher kennst du meinen Namen? Sayid: Wegen der Ähnlichkeit mit deiner Mutter. Alex: [Erstarrt] Meine Mutter ist tot. Sayid: [Leise.] Das haben sie dir wohl so eingeredet. Pryce rammt ihm das Gewehr in den Magen. Alex starrt ihn an. Ryan: Jetzt geh schon, Alex! Verstört geht Alex davon. Ryan: [Drohend zu Sayid] Halt lieber die Schnauze. Sayid senkt grimmig den Kopf. Locke schiebt Ben aus dem Schlafzimmer in die Küche hinüber. Ben schaltet das Licht an. Locke: Wo habt ihr den Strom her? Ben: Wir halten zwei Riesenhamster in einem Riesenlaufrad in unserem geheimen Keller gefangen. Locke: Ja, sehr witzig. Ben: Im Kühlschrank sind noch Reste vom Abendessen. Bedien dich. Ich hab das meiste von dem Rindfleisch gegessen, entschuldige. Er beobachtet Locke, der zum Kühlschrank geht, der gut gefüllt ist, einen Teller herausnimmt und genüsslich zu Essen beginnt. Locke: Mmm… ich hab Hähnchen nie sonderlich gemocht, bis jetzt. Ben beobachtet ihn aufmerksam, abschätzend, skeptisch. Ben: Du denkst, du tust das Richtige, John. Aber wenn du mein U-Boot wirklich sprengst, bekomm ich mit meinen Leuten gewaltige Probleme. Locke: Soll das etwa ein Versuch sein, mich davon abzuhalten. Ben: Ich bin von Geburt an auf dieser Insel. Das können nicht viele meiner Leute von sich sagen. Die meisten wurden woanders rekrutiert und her gebracht. Auch wenn sie die Insel sehr mögen, auch wenn sie sie immer verteidigen würden, sie müssen wissen, dass sie sie jederzeit wieder verlassen können. Und das U-Boot hält diese Illusion aufrecht. Locke: Du lügst sie also an, Ben? Ben: Nein. Jeder von ihnen ist freiwillig hier, aber manche von ihnen sind einfach noch nicht bereit, sich vollkommen darauf einzulassen. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Du hast.. die Herausforderung angenommen, John. Und jetzt hast du die Wahl. Wenn du dir ein bisschen Zeit nimmst und mal nachdenkst, dann kann ich dir einiges zeigen. Etwas, wovon ich weiß, dass du es unbedingt sehen willst. Locke hört ihm zu, ganz fasziniert, ganz aufmerksam, und Ben merkt es ganz genau. Ben: Ich erklär's dir, damit du's verstehst. Du musst dir ne Kiste vorstellen, du verstehst was von Kisten, hab ich Recht? Und wenn ich dir nun sage, dass irgendwo auf dieser Insel eine sehr sehr große Kiste steht, und was immer du dir vorstellst, was immer du da drin haben willst... wenn du die Kiste dann aufmachst, ist es wirklich drin. Was würdest du dazu sagen, John? Locke: Dass die Kiste hoffentlich groß genug ist, damit du dir ein neues U-Boot vorstellen kannst. Ben: [Enttäuscht] Warum bist du so wütend, John? Locke: Weil du betrügst. Du und deine Leute, ihr kommuniziert mit der Außenwelt, wann immer ihr wollt. Ihr kommt und geht, wie es euch gefällt. Ihr habt Strom in euren Häusern, fließendes Wasser und Waffen. Du bist ein Heuchler. Ein Pharisäer. Du hast es nicht verdient, auf dieser Insel zu sein. Wenn du eine Ahnung hättest, was es mit all dem auf sich hat, dann würdest du dir kein Hühnerfleisch in den Kühlschrank stellen. Ben: Du bist seit 80 Tagen auf der Insel, John, und ich hab mein Leben hier verbracht. Wieso denkst du also, du kennst die Insel besser als ich? Locke: Weil du im Rollstuhl sitzt, und ich nicht. Ben starrt ihn an. Alex kommt mit dem Rucksack zurück. Locke nimmt ihn ihr ab. Ben: Hat es Probleme gegeben? Alex schüttelt den Kopf. Sie wirkt immer noch verstört, wirft Ben misstrauische Blicke zu. Locke: Also, ich sag dir, wie wir's machen. Sie zeigt mir den Weg zum U-Boot und wenn wir da sind, lass ich sie laufen. Ben: Nein, sie hat schon genug getan. Ich bring dich hin. Locke: Nein, du würdest mich nur aufhalten. [Zu Alex] Komm jetzt. Gehen wir. Schon schiebt er sie zur Tür. Ben: John, bevor du gehst, solltest du wissen, Jack und ich haben einen Deal. Locke bleibt stehen, sieht ihn an. Ben: In weniger als einer Stunde wird er die Insel in diesem U-Boot verlassen, und er hat keine Rückfahrkarte. Die Anomalie hat unser Kommunikationssystem zerstört, seitdem haben wir keinen Kontakt mehr zur Außenwelt. Das heißt, wenn das U-Boot losfährt, kommt es nie mehr zurück. Also ob du nun das U-Boot zerstörst oder es auslaufen lässt, das Resultat ist dasselbe. Niemand wird diese Insel finden. Einen Moment lang sieht Locke ihn einfach nur an. Dann wendet er sich ab. Locke: [Zu Alex] Los jetzt. Komm schon. Niemand begegnet ihnen oder kreuzt ihren Weg, als sie durch das Dorf gehen. Alex: Sie wissen, dass er Sie manipuliert, oder? Locke: Ach, und wie? Alex: Das macht mein Vater gern. Er manipuliert Leute. Sie glauben, sie hätten ne Idee, dabei ist es seine. Locke: Gut, das werde ich mir merken. Alex bleibt stehen, deutet mit der Hand nach vorn auf das schwarze Meer. Sie haben das Ufer erreicht. Alex: Da ist das U-Boot. Am Ende des Stegs. Locke verliert keine Zeit, dreht sich nur noch einmal zu ihr um, lächelt. Locke: Tut mir leid, dass ich dich da mit reinziehen musste. Klopft ihr dankbar auf die Schulter und läuft zum Dock hinunter. Alex bleibt noch einen Moment stehen, sieht ihm nach. Als sie sich abwendet, um zurück nach Hause zu gehen, steht Danielle hinter den Büschen und sieht ihr zu. Sieht sie an. Betrachtet sie. Mit Tränen in den Augen. Alex bemerkt es nicht. Locke sieht sich mehrmals prüfend um, als er den Steg heruntergeht. Doch niemand ist da, niemand kann ihn daran hindern, das U-Boot zu erreichen, die Luke zu öffnen, hinunterzublicken und hineinzuklettern. Ben stellt den Teller mit den Hühnchenresten wieder in den Kühlschrank. Hinter ihm klappt die Tür. Er fährt herum. Jack steht vor ihm. Juliet gleich daneben. Jack: Hör zu, ich weiß, du bist mir nichts schuldig. Ich bitte dich trotzdem um einen letzten Gefallen. Ben: Klopfst du nicht an? Juliet wirkt fast ein wenig schmerzlich amüsiert. Doch Jack runzelt die Stirn und ist nichts als angespannt. Jack: Lass meine Freunde laufen, sobald ich weg bin. Ben: Und wenn ich es nicht tue, bleibst du dann hier? Jack: [Nickt unvermittelt] Das würde ich, auf jeden Fall. Ben: [Überlegt einen Moment] Deine Freunde sind nur hier, weil sie dich retten wollen. Aber offensichtlich bist du dafür nicht auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen, also.. gibt es wohl keinen Grund, sie weiter hier festzuhalten. Jack: Gibst du mir dein Wort darauf? Ben rollt etwas näher an Jack heran, hält ihm seine Hand hin. Ben: Ich gebe dir mein Wort. Ich lasse sie laufen, sobald du diese Insel verlassen hast. Jack nickt und wendet sich zum Gehen. Juliet bleibt noch stehen. Ben sieht sie an. Ben: Das war's dann wohl. Juliet: [Aufrichtig, mit Tränen in den Augen.] Ich danke dir, Ben, dafür, dass du dein Versprechen hältst. Ben nickt, sagt nichts, lächelt kurz. Und sieht ihnen still zu, als sie beide sein Haus verlassen. Locke hat das Dorf kaum wieder betreten, als er auf die Gruppe trifft, die sich gerade auf den Weg zum U-Boot gemacht hat: Jack, Juliet, Ryan, Tom und ein anderer Mann. Die beiden letzteren zücken sofort ihre Waffen. Ryan: Hey! Keine Bewegung! Hände hoch! Runter auf die Knie! Ich sagte runter! Locke bleibt keine Wahl. Er fällt auf die Knie, hebt die Hände. Jack: [Fassungslos] Was hast du hier zu suchen, John? Locke: Es tut mir leid, Jack. Jack: Was tut dir leid? Da fliegt hinter ihnen am Ende des Docks das U-Boot in die Luft. Ein Feuerball zerreißt die Dunkelheit, alle zucken in Panik zurück, starren auf die Flammen. Jack starrt nur Locke an. Rückblick Jemand hämmert heftig gegen eine Tür. Anthony Cooper öffnet sie, findet Locke vor, der völlig außer sich ist. Locke: Was hast du getan? Cooper: John? Locke: Sag's mir... sag mir, dass du's nicht warst. Er drängt sich an Cooper vorbei, läuft aufgebracht durch das große luxuriöse Apartment. Cooper: Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst. Locke: Sag mir, dass du diesen Jungen nicht getötet hast. Cooper: [Entsetzt] Was? Denkst du wirklich, es ist meine Schuld, dass Peter tot ist. Locke: Ich sage dir, du sollst dich von seiner Mutter trennen und kurz darauf stirbt der Junge... Cooper: John, ganz ruhig, ich bitte dich. Überleg, was du da sagst. Warum sollte ich ihn umbringen? Locke: Er ist dir auf die Schliche gekommen. Cooper: John, ich mach das schon eine ganze Weile. Vor so einem reichen Jungen hab ich doch keine Angst? Locke: Wieso bist du dann noch hier? Cooper: Was meinst du damit? Locke: Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst verschwinden. Du warst damit einverstanden. Wieso bist du dann noch hier? Er wird immer wütender, Cooper jedoch bleibt ruhig. Cooper: Hör zu, John. Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich hab sie nicht verlassen. Ich hab nach ner Möglichkeit gesucht, ihr noch'n bisschen Geld abzunehmen, bevor ich verschwinde. [Er schenkt sich einen Drink ein, dann einen zweiten, geht mit den Gläsern auf Locke zu.] Aber dann ist diese Sache passiert. Nach Peters Tod ist alles den Bach runtergegangen. Sie ist am Boden zerstört. Sie hat die Hochzeit abgesagt. Da ist nichts mehr für mich drin, John. Ich bin ein Betrüger, und kein Mörder. Er grinst. Hält Locke eines der Gläser hin. Der achtet nicht darauf. Locke: [Ungläubig] Sie hat die Hochzeit abgesagt? Cooper: Ja, sie wird damit nicht fertig. Sie will allein sein. Locke: [Skeptisch] Und wenn ich sie jetzt anrufe und nachfrage, wird sie mir genau das bestätigen? Cooper zögert kurz. Sieht Locke an, sieht zum Telefon hinüber, das vor dem großen Fenster steht, aus dem man über die gesamte Stadt hinwegsehen kann. Cooper: Das Telefon steht da hinten. Und Locke geht zum Telefon, hebt den Hörer ab, sieht zu seinem Vater zurück. Locke: Wie ist ihre Nummer.. Da stürzt Cooper sich mit voller Wucht auf ihn, heftig genug, daß Locke durch die Fensterscheibe kracht und in die Tiefe stürzt. Locke liegt in einem Krankenhausbett, das Gesicht geschwollen, rot und blau, einen Verband um den Kopf, und starrt vor sich hin. Neben seinem Bett stehen die beiden Detectives. Detective Mason: Mr. Locke, uns ist klar, dass sie das nicht hören wollen, aber.. ihr Vater ist weg. Kurz nachdem sie bei ihm waren ist er nach Mexiko geflohen, und seitdem ist er wie.. vom Erdboden verschluckt. Es tut mir Leid, aber im Augenblick könnte er überall sein. Locke verzieht keine Miene. Starrt nur weiter verbittert vor sich hin. Ein Krankenpfleger kommt herein. Krankenpfleger: Also, Detectives, das reicht erstmal. Mr. Locke hat heute einiges vor. Detective Mason: [Zu Locke.] Wir sagen ihnen Bescheid, wenn es was Neues gibt. Locke antwortet nicht. Die beiden Detectives gehen. Nur der Krankenpfleger bleibt und klingt geradezu nervtötend überenthusiastisch. Krankenpfleger: John, John, John... wir haben einen ganz schön aufregenden Tag vor uns, mein Freund. Es wird nämlich Zeit, dass sie endlich aufstehen. Entsetzt sieht Locke auf. Locke: Nein, ich will nicht aufstehen. Krankenpfleger: [Knapp] Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich sie gefragt hätte. [Er schiebt einen Rollstuhl ins Zimmer. Locke starrt den Stuhl an und gerät in verzweifelte Panik. Der Krankenpfleger achtet nicht darauf.] So... die Meisten haben anfangs damit Schwierigkeiten, aber keine Panik, sie gewöhnen sich schon daran. Er kommt zum Bett herüber, will Locke herausheben. Locke: Ach, nein, nein, bitte. Ich kann das nicht. Krankenpfleger: John, Sie haben einen Sturz aus dem achten Stockwerk überlebt, alles klar? Ich will von Ihnen nicht hören, was Sie nicht können. Also los, das kriegen wir schon wieder hin. Locke kann sich nicht wehren. Locke: Nein-nein, ich kann das nicht. Ich kann das nicht Krankenpfleger: Nein, das wird schon wieder. Kommen Sie. Locke: Ich.. bitte.. Doch der Krankenpfleger trägt ihn gnadenlos zum Rollstuhl, setzt ihn hinein. Krankenpfleger: Sie schaffen es. So, das hätten wir. [richtet seine Füße auf den Stützen aus] Hier, mein Freund und hier. Locke sitzt ganz erstarrt, ganz gebrochen, wagt nicht, sich zu rühren, antwortet nicht. Krankenpfleger: War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder? Locke sitzt ganz still. Krankenpfleger: Bin gleich wieder da, mein Freund. Damit geht er und lässt Locke ganz allein in seinem Zimmer, und schlimmer noch, in seinem Stuhl zurück. Locke sieht an sich herunter, sieht seine Beine an, seine nackten Füße. Und fängt an zu weinen. Inselabschnitt Locke ist in einer kleinen dunklen Kammer an ein Rohr über seinem Kopf angekettet. Er hat den Kopf gegen seinen Arm gelehnt, die Augen erschöpft geschlossen. Als die Tür klappt, sieht er auf. Ben und Richard kommen herein. Ben hält im Türrahmen an und betrachtet Locke mit einem Seufzen. Ben: Tja, John, du hast es also wirklich getan. Locke: Du musst nicht mehr so zu tun, als ob du furchtbar enttäuscht wärst. Wir wissen doch beide, dass du es so wolltest. Deshalb hast du das C-4 in Sayids Tasche gelassen. Du wolltest nämlich, dass ich es mache. Ben: Richard, binde ihn da los. Richard geht augenblicklich zu Locke hinüber, zögert kurz. Richard: [Warnend] Und du machst keine Dummheiten? Locke: Nein, Sir. Richard bindet ihn los. Ben: Weißt du noch, John, vorhin hast du mich einen Betrüger genannt? Du hast gesagt, ich hätte es nicht verdient, hier zu leben. [Locke antwortet nicht.] Dann hör mal zu. Also, ich habe Jack die Hand geschüttelt und ich dachte, ich würde alles geben, um ihn irgendwie zu überreden, die Insel nicht zu verlassen, denn wenn ich das zuließe, wäre das ein Zeichen der Schwäche, des Versagens, der Niederlage. Meine Leute würden das merken, das würde ihnen nicht entgehen... Und das, John, wäre das Ende für mich. Aber ihn umzubringen.. das wäre Betrug gewesen. Meine Leute wissen nämlich auch, dass ich ein Versprechen gegeben hab und das zu brechen, das wär auch das Ende für mich. Locke lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen, verwirrt, skeptisch, aber auch alarmiert. Ben: [Lächelnd] Und dann tauchst du ganz plötzlich aus dem Dschungel hier auf, John... und du erfüllst mir meinen geheimsten Traum. Locke: [Trocken] Du fängst doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht wieder von der Zauberkiste an, oder? Ben: Nein John. Aber ich werde dir zeigen, was drin war. Damit wendet er sich dem Ausgang zu, und Richard packt Lockes Arm und schiebt ihn in dieselbe Richtung. Ben: Vorhin, als ich dir die Frage gestellt hab, ob es weh getan hat, da hast du mich wohl missverstanden. Ich glaube, jedem dürfte es wohl klar sein, dass es schon ein bisschen schmerzt, wenn man nach einem Sturz aus einem Hochhaus auf dem Asphalt aufschlägt. Aber ich meinte eigentlich nicht den körperlichen Schmerz. Locke: [Spöttisch] Wolltest du wissen, ob das meine Gefühle verletzt hat? Ben: Nein, John. Ich will wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn dich dein eigener Vater töten will. Locke bleibt stehen, starrt Ben an. Aller Spott ist von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Ben: Er ist der Grund, wieso du das U-Boot zerstört hast, oder? Du hast Angst. Du hast Angst vor ihm, und hier auf dieser Insel wird er dich nie finden. Dies ist der einzige Ort, wo er nie hinkommt... Locke: [Unterbricht ihn ungehalten] Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Ben sieht ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, und als er wieder zu reden beginnt, schmerzt seine Stimme geradezu vor falschem Mitgefühl. Ben: Keine Ahnung, wie es dazu gekommen ist, aber offenbar besteht irgendeine Verbindung zwischen dir und dieser Insel, John, und deshalb bist du unglaublich wichtig. Du hast natürlich keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, aber mit der Zeit wirst du das alles sicher verstehen. Du fragst, was ich will? Ich möchte dir helfen, John. Locke: Warum? Ben: Weil ich im Rollstuhl sitze, und du nicht, John. Sie starren einander an. Ben: Und, bist du soweit? Er wartet nicht darauf, daß Locke nickt oder auch nur irgend etwas tut, gibt nur den Weg auf die Tür frei, die Richard augenblicklich öffnet. Und Locke bleibt nichts übrig, als hineinzusehen. Erwartungsvoll, ängstlich, unruhig und doch einen Hauch neugierig. Doch als er sieht, was darin wartet, erstarrt er heftiger als jemals zuvor. Da sitzt jemand gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Stuhl. Jemand, den er nur zu gut kennt. Locke: Dad? ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte